


El merodeador de Slytherin

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Secret Relationship, prompts profanadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Scorpius empieza a desaparecer por las noches y Albus no va a parar hasta descubrir qué esconde.





	El merodeador de Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Prompt número 2 para @Intimisky
> 
> "Albus knows something is going on with Scorpius, and he finds about James... or the other way round"
> 
> Aquí está, espero que te guste :) Y ojalá te recuperes pronto :*
> 
> NOTA: lo que se cuenta aquí sucede un par de meses antes del inicio de la segunda parte de Profanadores.

 

 A veces Albus lamentaba ser un capitán de Quidditch tan exigente. Estaba convencido de que después de los duros entrenamientos de los últimos días iban a darle a Ravenclaw una paliza de cuidado, pero eso no evitaba que le doliese hasta el último músculo del cuerpo. Por suerte, ser capitán tenía otras ventajas. Sus compañeros tenían que conformarse con la ducha rápida en los vestuarios, pero él podía relajarse cuanto quería en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso.

Allí había pasado la última hora, aprovechando el momento en que los prefectos hacían sus rondas para tener todo el baño para él solo. Se sentía mucho mejor cuando se dirigió de vuelta a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Pensaba meterse en la cama y no levantarse hasta mediodía. Por suerte, al día siguiente era domingo.

Fue al girar en un nuevo cruce de pasillos cuando escuchó una risita que conocía muy bien. Desde el primer momento le había parecido una pena que una chica tan guapa como Pemberton tuviese una risa tan estridente e incómoda. A Scorpius, en cambio, no parecía importarle demasiado. La había invitado al Baile de Navidad el año pasado y éste, siendo los dos prefectos, parecía que la cosa rodaba sola.

El primer impulso de Albus fue dar media vuelta y llegar a Slytherin por otro camino, pero Scorpius no le había contado nada sobre su supuesta novia y él, que sí le mantenía al tanto de todos sus progresos al respecto, decidió que no iba a marcharse sin avergonzarles a los dos un poco.

Poniendo la punta de su varita en la garganta, Albus se alteró la voz con un hechizo y habló imitando en lo posible a Merrythought, el Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor.

— Señorita Pemberton y compañía, salgan de su escondrijo ahora mismo.

Las risitas se cortaron de golpe. En las sombras de aquel espacio entre columnas, Albus pudo ver el torpe movimiento de sus pies y el revuelo de las túnicas, antes de que Renie Pemberton saliese a la luz seguida de cerca por un alumno de Hufflepuff.

Albus, que aún no se había dejado ver, se les quedó mirando con el siguiente chascarrillo congelado en la punta de la lengua. Había esperado a Scorpius y no a aquel Huflepuff del que no sabía su nombre. Nada raro si no formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

— No hay nadie… — dijo Renie, y el chico desconocido negó con la cabeza antes de coger su mano y comenzar a tirar de ella para marcharse.

— Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Albus no les detuvo. De nada serviría precipitarse. Si esa lista estaba engañando a Scorpius, le ayudaría a vengarse de ella a conciencia. Porque era su mejor amigo y porque había que ser muy tonta para cambiar a Scorpius por un Hufflepuff.

Cuando Albus entró en el dormitorio, pasaba ya media hora del toque de queda pero Scorpius aún no había llegado.

 

* * *

 

Albus optó por la vía indirecta para contárselo a Scorpius. Fue mientras mataban la tarde de domingo jugando a los gobstones y tras uno de sus mejores lanzamientos.

—Ayer vi a Pemberton enrollándose con un Hufflepuff — le dijo con el tono de voz de las confidencias, y luego observó la cara de Scorpius en busca del más mínimo cambio. Todo lo que se encontró fue una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Segurísimo. ¿No te importa?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros antes de coger una nueva piedra y lanzarla hacia el círculo pintado en la tierra.

—Prefiero pensar que hay tíos decentes en todas las casas, Al. Incluso en Hufflepuff.

Albus resopló, incrédulo.

—En el hipotético caso de que tuvieses razón, ¿tú no estabas saliendo con ella?

Las cejas de Scorpius se alzaron tanto que se perdieron entre el flequillo de su pelo.

—¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Fuiste con ella al baile.

 —Y tú con Clearwater, ¿estás saliendo con ella?

— Ugh, no. Aquélla fue una mala idea.

— Sí, me conozco los detalles — Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa y Albus se preparó para lo que venía: la voz más aguda, los gestos femeninos y Scorpius colgándose de su cuello como un grindylow — Dime que me quieres, capitán. ¿Quién es mi capitán favorito de Hogwarts? Un besito de buena suerte, mi capitán.

Albus se quitó a Scorpius de encima y se rio a su pesar.

—Para ya. Al menos yo te cuento mis cosas, incluso las más vergonzosas. Tú llevas dos semanas llegando a las tantas a la habitación y ni siquiera me has contado que sales con alguien.

Scorpius se quedó serio de repente y escondió que se había puesto colorado agachándose a escoger otra piedra del montón.

—No te lo he contado porque no salgo con nadie.

—¿Y entonces qué haces por las noches hasta tan tarde?

—Voy al baño de prefectos tras las rondas. Nos estás matando con los entrenamientos, ¿sabes?

Albus frunció el ceño. No era algo muy descabellado, él mismo había hecho lo mismo. Y Scorpius, siendo prefecto, podía saltarse el toque de queda sin problemas. Pero algo le decía que su mejor amigo estaba mintiendo.

—Te toca lanzar — dijo Scorpius, ofreciéndole una piedra.

Albus la cogió y dejó pasar el tema. Por el momento.

 

* * *

 

Era genial estar así. Sentado sobre su túnica estirada en el suelo, con Scorpius tan cerca, besándole y haciendo lo que estuviese haciendo con su pelo. James sentía todos los poros de su piel erizándose y a sus dedos temblar ligeramente mientras se abrían paso por debajo del jersey de Slytherin. Una parte de él quería más, mucho más; pero a la vez, todo lo que hacían, por poco que fuese, era tan intenso, que prefería saborear cada avance a su debido tiempo.

Además, Scorpius, con la ambición típica de su casa, siempre iba un paso más allá, descubriendo un poco más de piel, un nuevo punto que le volviese aún más loco que el de la última vez. Por ejemplo, ése en el lateral de su cuello. Scorpius mordió allí con suavidad y James no pudo evitar un gemido.

—Merlín, Scorpius…

—Mierda.

James abrió los ojos, el tono serio de Scorpius arrancándole de su momento placentero, y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

—Joder, no me puedo creer que estés liándote conmigo y mirando el mapa a la vez.

—Solo ha sido ahora. Y porque Albus ha salido de las mazmorras.

Scorpius observaba las huellas de Albus avanzando por uno de los pasillos del primer piso. James suspiró y movió un poco sus caderas para acomodarse un poco dentro de los pantalones.

—Sigo diciendo que deberíamos decírselo y acabar con tanto misterio — le dijo.

—No, aún no.

Ésa era la respuesta de Scorpius siempre que James le proponía ir de frente y contárselo a Albus. No entendía sus miedos, su convencimiento de que Albus iba a enfadarse y de que se arruinaría su amistad. James pensaba que su hermano podía ser un enano con muchas ínfulas, pero estaba seguro de que no juzgaría a nadie por salir con alguien de su mismo sexo, y mucho menos a Scorpius. Albus adoraba a Scorpius. Quizá ése era el verdadero problema.

—Parece que va al baño de prefectos. Le dije que estaría allí hasta tarde, tengo que irme — dijo de repente Scorpius, poniéndose en pie y ajustándose la túnica sobre el uniforme.

—Pero Scorpius… — comenzó a protestar James, sabiendo que sería inútil.

—Lo siento de verdad, mañana te enviaré una nota.

Scorpius se puso en cuclillas, dejó un beso en los labios de James y salió con prisa de aquella sala abandonada de la Torre de Astronomía.

 

* * *

 

Las excusas de Scorpius fueron haciéndose menos y menos creíbles a lo largo de las siguientes semanas. Pero, por mucho que Albus le presionaba, no soltaba ni una palabra de a dónde iba en esos ratos en los que desaparecía de su vista. No eran muchos, de todas formas. Ambos, en su propósito de ser aurores, habían escogido exactamente las mismas asignaturas, los dos formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch y cuando les tocaba alguna detención también era a la vez, porque las cosas que cabreaban a McGonagall las hacían juntos. Eran esas rondas de prefecto que se alargaban hasta la madrugada la única oportunidad que Scorpius encontraba para escabullirse.

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Albus nunca había agradecido tanto que su hermano James fuese un presumido sin remedio. Robar el Mapa del Merodeador del despacho de su padre no hubiese tenido ni la mitad de gracia para James de no haber alardeado de ello delante de todo Gryffindor. Pero Lily, tras recibir los incentivos adecuados, también se lo había contado a él. Ese mapa era todo lo que Albus necesitaba para descubrir el secretito de Scorpius.

Volvería a sobornar a Lily.

 

* * *

 

Había quedado en verse con Scorpius en solo diez minutos y James no encontraba el mapa. Estaba seguro de que lo había llevado encima todo el día y solo se había apartado de él para ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Solía hechizarlo para que cualquiera que lo viese lo confundiese con un pergamino lleno de deberes, y no solo con el pergamino en blanco que ya algunos podían reconocer, pero había pronunciado el contrahechizo y ninguno de sus apuntes se había transformado en algo distinto.

Cinco minutos. Llegaba tarde.

James se resignó a seguir buscándolo cuando volviese. Tendrían que ser más precavidos esta vez, poner un hechizo de alarma en la puerta. Y, pensándolo bien, no iba a extrañar mucho que Scorpius tuviese un ojo cerrado y otro constantemente en el mapa, sobre el nombre de Albus.

Tenía grandes planes para el cuello de Scorpius esa noche, y todos iban a salir bien.

 

* * *

 

Su hermana tenía que haber sido una Slytherin. Albus necesitaría al menos cuatro visitas a Hogsmeade para recuperar todo lo que le había tenido que dar a Lily para que se hiciera con el mapa de James.

Pero había valido la pena. Amparado en la privacidad que le daban los doseles sellados de su cama, Albus observaba las múltiples etiquetas de nombres sobre el Mapa del Merodeador. Eran como pequeñas hormigas en un laberinto y uno tenía la sensación de dominar un poco más el mundo viéndolas desde tan arriba. Si ese mapa era de su padre, James no tenía derecho a hacerlo suyo. Albus también quería su parte.

La etiqueta con el nombre Scorpius Malfoy seguía moviéndose a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, un piso tras otro, hasta vagar por varios rincones de Hogwarts cercanos a la Torre de Astronomía en los que no parecía haber nadie. Quizá por el vacío de aquella zona, fue fácil distinguir la otra etiqueta que se aproximaba en dirección a la de Scorpius. Albus parpadeó varias veces como si no pudiese creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero daba igual lo que hiciese, el nombre seguía siendo el mismo.

James Potter.

Albus barajó la teoría de la coincidencia durante los diez segundos que tardaron ambas etiquetas en avanzar y entrar juntas en un aula sin nombre en el mapa. Y la desechó por completo cuando, tanto las etiquetas como las huellas de las pisadas que las acompañaban, estaban tan juntas que se confundían unas con otras.

Scorpius estaba liado con su hermano.

Albus plegó el mapa con cuidado y esbozó una sonrisa. Era el dueño de un secreto muy valioso, de una información que nadie más sabía que tenía. Su situación era la más ventajosa para divertirse y pensaba hacerlo, minuto a minuto. Haría entender a Scorpius que era mucho mejor que confiase en él. Y a James…

Comenzaba a tener grandes ideas para James.

Dando con su varita un último toque sobre el mapa, Albus murmuró: _travesura realizada_.

 


End file.
